1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to frogs for turnouts or crossings of railroad tracks.
2. Description of Prior Art
So far as is known, presently used frogs for railroad usage, particularly those for heavy traffic lines, are formed in their entirety as single pieces from manganese steel; another type are the rail-bound, manganese steel frogs which are a combination of the solid and bolted frogs. Once the frogs became worn from service usage or when they are broken, the complete frog is usually discarded as salvage or scrap material. The only available repair or maintenance possibility is electric welding, but this is a cumbersome, expensive and time consuming process.